mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Small
Mr. Small is the twelfth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Small *'Color': Red now Orange *'shape': Round now Egg shape *'Gender ': Male *Hair: None *'Family ': possible Little Miss Tiny *Friends:Mr. Nosey *Rivals:Ghosts *Occupation:Adventurer, Snooper(New show only) *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Being small *Dislikes:Being big *'Job': being small and meeting new friends *Features:Blue top(original version) Tall black top hat and white sneakers(2008 version) *Nationality: Welsh - American *'Voice Actors:' Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Neil Crone (1997-1999), Phil Lollar (2008-present), Keith Wickham (UK, 2008-pressent) Story Mr. Small lives under a daisy in Mr. Robinson's garden. He eats very enormous meals, and talks to Walter the Worm about getting a job. He meets Mr. Robinson who tries to get him a job. They try putting mustard in mustard jars, which is not good. They try putting matches into matchboxes, no good either. The best job for somebody so small is writing children's books, and Mr. Small meets a friend of Mr. Robinson who writes children's books (referring to Roger Hargreaves), and writes a book all about himself. This Mr. Men book breaks the fourth wall. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Small is considerably larger and is an orange color and his shape is almost similar to Mr. Rude's.and a tall black top hat (similar to Abraham Lincoln's) replaces his hat, and wears a pair of white sneakers. He has a Welsh accent in the U.S. version, and a typically British accent in the UK. His favorite food is liverwurst sandwiches. He also is able to speak in French and Spanish. His best friend is Mr. Nosey , and they live together in a observatory with a large telescope coming out from the roof. In the US and UK . He is first seen in Physical. Versions, he is voiced by Phil Lollar and Keith Wickham. Trivia *He and Mr. Nosey live in a house with a giant telescope on the roof. *In the 1975 Mr. Men series his voice sounded like Mickey Mouse's voice because he is so little. *In the episode Machines it was shown that he and Mr. Nosey had prehistoric ansecestors. *In Full Moon, he and Mr. Nosy are ghost hunting. *His favorite food is liverwurst sandwiches as mentioned is some episodes. *In Night, he and his friend saw aliens chasing Mr. Nervous. *He may have a crush on Little Miss Tiny. *He got bigger after Mr. Nosy gets the water on him in Gardens. *He is the only light marmalade character. *He doesn't care much if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *No one has seen him without his shoes yet. *His Making Fiends counterpart is Buttons because there both small. *His Peanuts counterpart is Woodstock, because they are both small. *His Winnie the Pooh counterpart is Piglet because they're both small. Also, because he is seen with his best friend Mr. Nosy, like how Pooh and Piglet are both seen and they're also best friends. *His Shining Time Station counterpart is Mr. Conductor because they're both small and wear hats. International publications & translations Mr. Small appears under the titles Monsieur Petit (French), Don Pequeno (Spanish), Unser Herr Winzig (German), Mr. Bach (Welsh), 小不點先生 (Taiwan), 작아씨 (Korean), Meneer Klein/''Meneertje Mini'' (Dutch), Ο Κύριος Μικρούλης (Greek), Fætter Fnug (Danish). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Robinson * Walter the Worm * Roger Hargreaves Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Tall * Mr. Clever * Mr. Grumble * Little Miss Brainy * Little Miss Naughty * Little Miss Tiny * Little Miss Trouble * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Splendid * Little Miss Contrary * Little Miss Somersault *Mr. Cheeky *Mr. Christmas *Mr. Small a Big Day Out See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Red characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:Orange characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters